


The Dismantling of Misa Amane

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Death Note (2017), Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Misa is awesome, Toxic Relationships, anti death note 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: I wanted so badly to be proven wrong by Netflix's adaptation of Death Note being awful, but I was right. However since Light and L being destroyed has already been discussed at length. I want to talk about Misa and how she was turned in Mia and as a result her whole character was just dismantled piece by piece. I know some people do prefer Mia to Misa but I’m not one of them and this is why also spoilers warning because I’m not holding back I’ll reveal everything about Mia's character since their isn't much to unpack.





	The Dismantling of Misa Amane

Movie Role  
Ok first of all I understand why Mia couldn't be a pop idol and why they changed Misa's name both were things strictly a part of Japanese culture. However the set up for Mia's character was awful from the get go she's framed in the first scene as smoking a cigarette apart of a crowd of peppy happy fellow cheerleaders, yet clearly distanced from them giving her an outsider vibe. The frustrating part is cheerleader Mia could have worked if they kept Misa's original personality. Misa Misa was a bubbly, social person she did have charm and could act like someone endearing despite her insanity. This was a person who could be popular even in an American setting as cute pretty girls are still loved. Mia and what they wanted to do with her character still could have worked however due to bad writing, disrespect for Misa's character and a poor understanding of the themes of Death Note as applied directly to her made Mia Sutton the second worst Netflix Death Note character.  
Which brings me to my next point the role of Mia, unlike Misa makes no sense in the context of the story. Mia is what she presents as since the beginning of the story a shallow, bitter, rude person who's obsessed with killing people. Her disturbing disregard for human life and wish to have seen the bully die, and her later urging of Light to kill his own dad because he disrespected Kira makes it not surprising she'd try and betray Light for the death note in the final act. Misa on the other hand was much like Light the last person you'd suspect. She was not only a part of what was considered normal society but a successful member of it. As a Japanese idol she was the very essence of what japan thought an ideal should be on the surface. When L had evidence against her no one believed someone like Misa could be the second Kira. While the idea of female purity and how it’s linked to idol culture is something American audiences wouldn't get.   
Cheerleader Mia as a sweet cheerful seemingly kind girl could have still presented a message about how looks are deceiving and yeah the ditzy cheerleader could be smarter and more dangerous then she appears. The Mia presented here is the first person you'd question and would incriminate herself by telling you to F off. Misa seems like a cute innocent ditzy girl but is a dangerous murder/cult follower. Mia in contrast is a shady person, who ends the movie as confirming she is the bad guy. Therefore the whole looks are deceiving theme of death note is completely lost here.  
Motives  
Both Mia and Misa are evil girls who have no problem with murder to accomplish their goals their choices lead to their own destruction; however that's where the similarities end. Misa is a bad person but she's also a very tragic figure. Misa's backstory involves her whole family being murdered. She tells Light about how their murder was allowed to walk free and how her and her parents never got justice.   
It’s the only time Misa breaks from her cheerful personality and looks broken. She then tells Light all she's wanted was to find Kira to help him, because he was the one who ended her parent’s killer. In the Anime introduction itself Misa is shown looking sad and standing soak and wet Light reaches a hand out to her. This show's beneath the smiles Misa is a broken woman who latches onto Light/Kira out of a desire to fill the empty void in her life. And her character although not always well written symbolizes the moral issue of Death Note and the failures of the justice system. Misa represents the types of people in society who are still wronged despite the laws put in place. It helps viewers realize why people would be willing to get on board with Kira’s actions and how he manages to rise to power because of individuals who have this mindset.   
Mia has no backstory, Light tells her about the Death Note and she joins him, pushing him to kill criminals. It’s revealed in the end she wants the Death Note for herself while her reason is never stated. I suspect it has to do with power since apart from trying to stop one bully, who she admits she never liked. Mia doesn't seem to care about Justice in fact she calls those they defend “Sheep" suggesting contempt for everyone around her. The fact she wants to have sex while writing in the Death Note suggests a power kink as well. Does Mia love Light? Who knows she seems to go back and forth between being willing to put his life in danger and making sad puppy faces. We just know she wants to become Kira.   
While this could of been done well, if the writers actually took Misa's obvious need for attention based on how she treats her fans and need to be loved by Light both cannon traits of the character. It may of worked better to have Mia sell out Light for what she believes is the love of everyone in the world as Kira. This would make the movie a cautionary message about going to extreme lengths for self-validation and love but no instead we got Mia wants power.  
Shallow vs Deep  
Which is my biggest problem Mia comes across as more shallow then Misa who got put on the bus halfway through the original manga. Even the almost similar traits Misa beats Mia, for instance in the movie when L gets on TV, daring Light to kill him. Mia tries to get Light to kill L for challenging Kira. While she tries to pass it off as fear and later does the same with Lights dad. It comes across like an ego issue, Mia can’t stand Kira being dismissed called a coward. While Misa shows no problem going further then Light by openly killing security guards which Lights berates her for, her response is " there are casualties in war" which highlights a bigger picture idea. Mia is all about herself as Kira grabbing the notebook the minute Light turns his back.   
While Misa although still selfish is about the cause as a whole. This is another problem with Mia despite being an apathdic character who is introduced not giving a dam; she takes up Misa's cause which is one of passion. Misa's choices and actions always came from a place of deep feeling. Misa not only loved Kira or at least wanted his approval desperately. She also believed strongly in Lights cause. Misa gave up her life span so she could help him see criminal’s names not once but twice. She never revealed Kira's name even under torture and even begged Rem to erase her memories so she wouldn't betray Light. She later chides Kira’s followers as she watches them abandon taking down Near for light to go after money. Misa yells about how Money won't change the world won't bring happiness or love. These actions reveal someone who although delusional believes so strongly in a cause she's willing to die for it and for Light. Just watch these scenes and try and tell me Mia has more depth then Misa.  
Partnership with Light  
It annoys me when some fans praise Mia for not being useless, while proclaiming Misa useless because. Misa was the most useful partner in crime Light had. She made a deal for the Shiagami eyes which allowed her to see the names of people. She found Light’s identity before L and waited to confront him privately. She wiped her finger prints from those tapes before she sent them. Held out under isolation torture from L. Tricked the third Kira into revealing he had a notebook and taped his confession, managed to help stage Matura’s suicide and play all the sleazy business men like fiddles.   
Misa constantly gets yelled at for being a follower not a leader but she's a follower who's smart enough to trust Light to get them out of the situation, instead of trying to micromanage things behind the scenes. They were toxic as a couple but they actually worked fairly well together to achieve Light’s goals. And I don’t get why she gets the reputation as the dumber one since Mia killed overall support for Kira because she went trigger happy offing FBI Agents. This allowed L to find them because she went against Lights orders, when he wanted to lay low for a while. Also her murder of Watiri kept Light from getting L's name, so good job Mia you dumbass.   
Yeah Turner messed plenty of things on his own but this girl should have been cut out of the plan long ago. This is another difference in the anime Light put up with stalking and possessive/ clingy behavior from Misa because of two things. One he needed her eyes since he refused to make the shigami deal and two Rem who said she’d kill him if anything happened to Misa. So it made sense as to why Light put up with and gave Misa certain liberties such as public dates. Misa because of her resources had pull and knew it. I mean, Light starts to cheat on Misa after Rem’s death why because one of her main resources is gone. He doesn’t have to play her game as much as he used to but he still realizes Misa is useful to him. That is why Light let her live. What did Light turner need from Mia besides sex? Nothing he didn't have to include her in his plans, Turner didn't have to put up with her abuse nor wait that long to kill her.   
Final thoughts  
Mia, Misa's dismantled counterpart is what happens when everything deep and interesting about Misa has been stripped away. To try and make her some edgy chick. It makes me really sad that a lot of girls love Mia because they claim she was smart enough to trick Light when in reality. Its Light's lack of foresight that allows her to get away with it not any skill on her part. Mia’s attitude and the fact she couldn't be trusted were so obvious Light turner was just too horny to see it. Mia could never hope to fill the shoes of Misa Misa, even with a better actress, she's just too underwhelming, her goals are too simple and she lack's Misa's moral complexity. Even though a lot of people dislike Misa, I feel she'll be remembered far more than her American counterpart.


End file.
